


The Force Shall Free Me

by Wight_Warlock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wight_Warlock/pseuds/Wight_Warlock





	1. Through Passion, Strength

# Chapter I Through Passion, Strength  
  
===============

#    
  


### Korriban  
  
Sith Academy  
  
Chambers of Lord Hyron Gell  
  
3661 BBY

" _Idiot girl!_ " Lord Gell's voice filled the air with his seething frustration as he held his apprentice against a pillar in a Force choke. "Twice now you have failed me, failed to complete the _simple_ tasks I have given you". The young pureblood grasped at her own throat, silently pleading for breath while her master's invisible grip tightened. "Any other acolyte would have been executed for such incompetence! You may be strong with the Force, but you are not Sith! You are weak!" 

Zykatsin could feel herself being lifted off the ground. Her vision was beginning to glaze over, and she barely had the energy left to whisper, "Master... please..." Suddenly the tightness around her neck was released and she fell to the ground in a heap, gasping wildly between coughs.

"But as your fortune prevails, I have a task for you," the Lord said as he took slow, heavy steps toward his apprentice. "Excavation teams uncovered a nest of k'lor'slugs deep within the Tomb of Ajunta Pall a few days ago and are having trouble clearing them out". Gell's hand began to spark and snap with lightning as he continued, "You will go there, you will exterminate them. And you will **not** " _-zap-_ " **fail me** " _-zap-_ " _ **AGAIN!**_ " The crackle of dark Force energy was almost enough to drown the acolyte's wails for the several seconds before Gell finally relented. "Now pick yourself up".

Her flesh and robes still smoking, Zykatsin used the stone pillar to slowly stand. She managed a small bow to her master before more or less stumbling out of his chamber, stopping to rest her weight against a nearby wall once the door behind her had closed. A sigh of relief for her continued existence was about all the celebration she would afford before catching her breath, straightening her robes, and making her way toward the Academy's main chamber.

The dim halls of metal and stone always seemed to emphasize shadows, as if to instill the feeling that one's own might be a stalker or some other potential threat. It created unease, the seed of fear, and would thus empower master and student alike. While her eyes followed a wrinkle in the light, another form was able to creep up on her, breaking the heavy silence with a deep and almost merry voice. "Hey, you".

Almost jumping in surprise, Zykatsin quickly spun around to be met with another acolyte of the Academy, a large Ratataki man dressed in basic Sith armor. "Damn you, Yggas, why do you always do that?"

"Because it's fun, and because you might be the only Sith on Korriban I can actually sneak up on," he smiled slyly and she returned the grin, the two turning to walk in the same direction. "You look like death, Clay. What happened?"

She scoffed. "Lord Gell thinks I'm too weak. He refuses to see my power, so now he intends to send me into the tombs to kill slugs". The pureblood's smile melted into a deep frown, and she shivered at the mention of slugs. "And if I can't, I'll have to fight him".

He clenched his teeth. "Yikes. Well, whatever you intend to do about that, do it quick. Ten slugs is a lot easier to deal with than a hundred". As the pair came to an archway leading into the Academy's main chamber, Yggas stopped and put a hand on Zykatsin's shoulder. "Look, you're gifted in the Force. Far more than I am. And whether your master sees it or not, your abilities may prove to be a great asset to the Empire and the Sith. Healers aren't exactly being dug out of the Valley, and your no slouch when it comes to Lightning either. Keep your head up, Clay. I'll see you at dinner". With that, he split off, making his way toward the sparring chambers while the pureblood stood and watched the other acolytes. It would not be a good day...

###  Korriban  
  
Tomb of Ajunta Pall  
  
3661 BBY

"My lord, are you quite sure about this?" A scrawny human dressed in the uniform of the Excavator's Corps walked alongside Zykatsin, trying and failing to turn her attention to the datapad he held. "The chamber is filled with eggs, so the broodmother will be very aggressive". With a few quick taps he brought up a map of the half-excavated tomb and zoomed in on the area in question. "And the entrance is too small for armored soldiers to get through. With respect and humility, my lord, I suggest waiting until we can send in a team of Firetroopers to-"

"No, Corporal Fus," the Sith interrupted, "my master has ordered me to exterminate the creatures _before_ they reproduce. If even a tenth of those eggs yield healthy slugs, it'll be a nightmare for the slaves and the acolytes". Soon the two arrived at a stone doorway, half-buried in rock and sand, with a small crevice at the top. For several seconds they stood in silence before Zykatsin glared at the digger, "Well?"

Swallowing his fear, the human began climbing the sand pile up to the crevice, drawing a blaster pistol and squeezing himself in as the Sith followed. When she got to the top, she saw that the sand formed a short but tight tunnel maybe two meters long. She tightened her chest and slipped through, coming out into a pile of slime and wretched smells. Corporal Fus switched on a flashlight, revealing hundreds of broken eggs and mangled, bloody slug corpses. "Great," Zykatsin groaned, "they've already hatched. These must be the late bloomers".

"That is _absolutely_ disgusting..." Fus wretched, horrified at the whole scene. At the same time, the Sith illuminated her Lightsaber, using the red glow to see her path through the bio-debris. "Well, if they've already hatched, why not head back? We can requisition a Firetrooper team and incinerate them all".

Sloshing goo followed by a shrill chitter prompted both intruders to point their lights and weapons. Silence. "I have a bad feeling about this," whispered the Sith, slowly turning to inspect the dark room. A tiny k'lor'slug, barely larger than a boot, came sprinting out of the clutter towards Fus' leg, sinking its small but dagger-like teeth into his flesh. He shouted in pain and fired two shots at it, missing the first and killing it with the second. With that, he dropped to the ground to inspect the wound as Zykatsin knelt beside him.

The Sith gently took her comrade's bleeding calf in her hands. "Here, let me". With a deep and steady breath, she began to pool dark Force energy within, channeling it through her veins and out her hands. Pale glows of green and violet shifted beneath her palms, and the bleeding stopped. "There, that should do for now". Looking up, she saw the Corporal's face contorted in what looked like utter terror. "What?"

### Korriban  
  
Tomb of Ajunta Pall  
  
K'lor'slug Brood Chamber  
  
3661 BBY

"Oh, _hell!_ " Zykatsin turned around to see the massive K'lor'slug Broodmother, which stood easily twice as tall as her. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being swiped by the creature's huge tail, while Fus was dragged across the ground and through the mess. Channeling her emotion, the acolyte unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning, to which the slug responded with an ear-splitting shriek. It made a dash for Zykatsin, and again she was forced to retreat, this time behind a leaning pillar.

Corporal Fus clamored for his pistol, picked himself off the ground, and fired three shots into the slug's back. As the tail came whipping around, he ducked behind a slab of rock, narrowly being missed. The slug reared its heavy talons, bringing them down all around Zykatsin in an attempt to impale her. Her agility allowed her to dodge the first two strikes, but when the third came she had no choice but to activate her saber again, slicing the claw off. Again the creature screamed.

With a shout, she sent forth a ball of energy, knocking the slug off all its feet and sending it slamming into a wall. Fus took the opportunity to peek out from his cover and fire another round of shots before attempting to relocate, but was caught off-guard when the slug sprung back into fighting position and charged him. Zykatsin attempted to throw it off course with another Force push, but caught the creature's back end, and as it slid away from its prey, it made a mouth-grab for the Corporal.

A scream echoed like thunder in the underground chamber as the k'lor'slug's half-meter fore-teeth sank into Fus' midsection. It raised the corporal into the air and began to thrash. Zykatsin charged with her lightsaber, slashing wildly at the slug's belly before catching the tip of one of its talons to the shoulder. The pain was sharp and severe, but it would only serve to fuel the young Sith's power. Lightening cracked and split from her fingertips, searing the slug's minced flesh and causing it to convulse uncontrollably and finally drop the Corporal.

Unrelenting, the Sith continued her barrage until the slug's flesh began to blacken and boil, its foul-smelling blood pooling beneath. When she was through, her attention immediately went to Fus, who now lie half-conscious in a sizable puddle of his own vital fluids. "I- I- c-c-can't f-feel my legs, m-my lord," he managed to say before coughing up a glob of blood. 

" _Hâsk_ , Corporal, this isn't-" Zykatsin put a hand over the wounds in the corporal's abdomen, but the teeth had punctured clean through him and he was losing blood quickly. "I don't know if I can fix _this_ ". Concentrating deeply on the dark side, she attempted to push every ounce of restorative energy she had out, and while the blood began to clot, it would not be enough.

Fus grabbed the Sith's forearm, saying "J-just kill me, lord.. I've s-served my p-purpose to the Empire.." She looked almost offended, and again attempted to close the wound. All her power seemed insufficient, as every time a clot would form, new blood would push through. An idea came, and she stood, activating her lightsaber again. Gently, carefully she dragged the very tip of the weapon across the Corporal's flesh, cauterizing the wound in a spiral, working inwards and using her healing abilities to help sustain the burn. The cries of suffering echoed.

### Korriban  
  
Sith Academy  
  
Dining Hall  
  
3661 BBY

Acolytes bustled and conversed, filling the ancient stone hall with triumphant boasts and spiteful challenges, and in the center of it all sat Zykatsin, completely withdrawn from her surroundings. Across from her sat Yggas, who had already eaten most of his food by the time he decided to break the awkward silence."So," he coughed, "are you going to tell me what happened, or do you intend to just sit there and brood?" The ratataki put his elbows on the table, folded his hands, and rested his chin on his fingers.

Zykatsin shot him a piercing glare as she looked up, pushing loose hair out of her face to reveal one eye and the opposite cheek severely bruised. "Don't wanna talk about it," she grumbled. Yggas frowned. With delicate application of the Force, he lifted the small sweetcake from his tray and set it down on the pureblood's before returning to his resting position.

"Bottle it up all you like, but sooner or later you're going to have to release all that built-up aggression. I want to make sure whatever you do with it doesn't get you killed, or worse". Momentarily locking eyes, the two exchanged subtle looks. "You know I just want to look out for you, Clay. I would hate for something serious to happen to you".

Suddenly the Sorceress' scowl turned into a smirk. "That isn't very Sith-like. I should be competition to you," she teased. "Besides, it wasn't even _that_ bad. You forget I was a slave once". 

"Regardless, I-" the warrior caught himself. He paused, thinking for a moment as Zykatsin raised her eyebrows. "I just wish your master would see your greatness as I do". Yggas shifted uneasily in his seat.

"My, my, what a flatterer," the pureblood sneered. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid it has rather little to do with how great I am. Lord Gell has enjoyed taking his anger out on me since I was a child". She shrugged and stood from her seat, picked up her tray, and started to take a step before pausing again. "And you would be wise to stop worrying so much about me. All that empathy up in your head leaves little room for hate".

"Anger and Hate aren't the only emotions that give Power," the warrior replied. Zykatsin felt her face heat up and counted her blessings her skin was red enough to hide the blush. She hastily turned and began to wade through the sea of acolytes, saying only one final thing.

"I'll see you around, Yggas".

### Korriban  
  
Sith Academy  
  
Steps to the Main Entrance  
  
3661 BBY

Shadows danced and waved across ancient stone as the sun's rays first broke over the walls of the Valley of the Dark Lords. One could almost hear the voices of those long-dead kings in the echo of moaning Tuk'ata packs stirring from their slumber, a sound which Zykatsin found a strange serenity in. Taking a seat on the steps to the Academy, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The warmth of sunlight crept over her skin as the last chill of night fled her breath.

It was moments like this which she treasured, if not for the haunting beauty of the scene, then for the brief respite from the existential anxiety of being Sith. All the thoughts of pain and fear seemed to fade quietly away as she focused on her teachings. _I will succeed,_ she thought, _I will overcome, I will thrive, I will conquer._ A slow, deep breath, and the mantra continued: _My passion is my strength, my strength is my power. My passion is the Force, the Force is my power. I wi-_

"Apprentice?" Zykatsin winced as her concentration was broken, looking behind to see Lord Hyron Gell looking down at her. Without a word she immediately stood, turned, and bowed before her master, who in turn placed a hand upon her head. "Rise, my student," he demanded, and she obeyed. "Curious to see you up and about outside the Academy at this hour. Where are you off to?"

Though she tried to appear calm and unshakable outwardly, the barely-faded bruises on her face served to ensure that fear of the elder Sith Lord would not be so easily forgotten. "I was going to return to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall today, master. To assist in clearing out the remaining k'lor'slugs, like you wanted," she half-stuttered.

"Excellent," he replied, "but that won't be necessary. I have a task much better suited for someone of your.. talents". Lord Gell unbuttoned one of his belt pouches and pulled from it a small pyramidal datacron. A deep, red glow emanated from the center of the device, shining through the black-and-bronze metalwork of the outer shell as he handed it to his apprentice. "I'm sending you South, to the Valley of Golg. There you will meet an old acquaintance of mine who will help you advance on the path to becoming Sith".

Zykatsin tapped the datacron, prompting a map of the Valley of Golg to appear before her, with several indicators marked on the outer walls. "I want you to explore, find what there is to be found there. With your apparent craving for the wisdom of the dead, this should be something of a vacation for you. Go there, study, and return to me when you think you have learned something worthwhile". As Lord Gell turned to ascend the steps to the Academy, he paused one last time, adding, "And Apprentice? When meeting with this teacher, do make an effort to quell your fear. I would hate to have send another Acolyte after your bones".

### Korriban  
  
Valley of Golg  
  
3661 BBY

Midday sun, not a cloud in sight, and still the sands felt so cold. Wind seemed to cut like a thousand little razors every time a stiff breeze would kick up more dust, and the very air hung thick and difficult to breathe. This place was rife with dark energy, but the ripples it made in the Force echoed not of the Dark Lords of old, but of even more ancient evil. Whispers faintly brushed her perception with every step, but none so obvious as to be fully understood. Opening her datacron, the young acolyte pressed on.

She was approaching the first indicator on the holo-map, located between the bases of two of the countless bowing statues which lined the whole valley: a carved archway to a tomb, intricately engraved with hieroglyphic High Sith. Zykatsin approached, ran her fingers delicately over some of the carvings, and began to sound out the words. "K- kin... tu..? Kin-ti.. kish.. Kinti'kissai... ma.. tûka..? Ma toka".

The inscription appeared to be a spell, or at least part of one. Although she very much wanted to stay and study it, she also knew that Lord Gell was probably less interested in magic grave locks, so she resolved to head inside. Barely two meters past the entryway began the descent down circling, crumbling sandstone stairs into the dark. After about a dozen steps, Zykatsin opened up one of her belt pouches and pulled out a flashlight, using its light to guide the rest of the way.

Another archway, this one sealed by a heavy stone door, marked the end of the stairs. "Ma toka... Qyâsikqûwai... tsisqotsyok.. dzworaka... dzûn..? Sûn". Half the inscription was comprised of words the acolyte had never heard or read before, which she rationalized as a temporal shift of dialect in the probably thousands of years since it was made. Regardless, she was fairly confident she got at least most of the message. With a deep and steady breath, she straightened her posture and assumed a meditative stance with her hands at her core. Unseen shadows in the Force began to swirl around the Sith as she took in the raw darkness of the area, shaping it with passion, focusing it with inner pain, and tempering it with hate. A final outward push through an out-stretched hand initiated the transfer of energy, causing the runes to momentarily glow, and the door to open.

When at last she emerged from the claustrophobic descent, she found herself within a roughly heptagonal chamber much larger than she had anticipated, roughly four meters tall and nearly ten across. Each of the walls held a number of engraved inlets filled with decrepit books and scrolls, with the only other entrance to the room positioned directly across from the first, at the corner of two walls. Her attention was immediately arrested by the shelves, and she quickly made her way to the nearest for a closer look. 

The inlet was bordered by intricate carvings as well as yet more inscriptions, though these did not appear to be runes. Zykatsin carefully removed one of the dry, crusty tomes and opened it, finding much of the writing to be totally illegible to the naked eye. Disappointed, but not disheartened, she returned the book to its place and once more opened up her datacron, recording her notes so far.

Something in the Sith's mind suddenly caused her to reel. Eyes and flashlight darting around the room, she saw nothing, but there was no denying the presence she felt. Like a weight upon the very fabric of the Force, she sensed a creature of considerable darkness, but it did not feel like Sith. Silence was broken by the sound of shifting rubble as she turned to face the source, only to catch a brief glimpse of claw before blocking what would have been a swing to her head with her arm. 

Zykatsin was taken off her feet by the blow, crying out in pain as she felt the flesh of her forearm torn open. She scrambled to her feet to face her assailant while grasping for her Lightsaber, determined to strike the beast down. Red light reflected menacingly off the wicked visage of a huge reptile, only making discernible the face, eyes, and gaping maw of teeth. The two stood perfectly still, staring eachother down as the Sith squinted to try to understand the size and shape of the creature while it let out a long, draconian hiss. 

The beast lashed out with its claws again, this time meeting not tender meat but the burning fury of an energy blade with a loud crackle. Deep bellows and sharp shrieks echoed off the walls and she decided to press the attack, but underestimated her opponent and left a hole in her defense. A second set of claws caught her hand mid-swing and wrenched the saber from her hands, discarding it somewhere across the chamber. Forced onto the defense, Zykatsin jumped back several feet and fired two bolts of Force Lightning in the direction of the beast, but missed both shots. 

More shifting rubble caught her ear and without even thinking she released another barrage from both hands. Again, she seemed to hit nothing. Anger welled in her core, but she opted for restraint, hoping to use the darkness to her own advantage. Each passing second felt like an eternity as she crept away from where she was standing, silence filling the air again. _Where are you, putrid creature..?_

Without warning, the communicator attached to the Sith's belt began to flash and ring to signal an incoming holo request and several "missed request" notification pings. _Shit!_ By the time she'd finished the thought, she was on the ground beneath the full weight of the scaly monstrosity. A cold numbness began to seep into her shoulder as her whole body sharply tensed and her head began to cloud. Screaming felt like the thing to do, so she screamed, but she heard nothing, felt nothing, just darkness and quiet closing in all around. Despite some difficulty, she managed to move her head and open her hand, seeing the faint glow of red getting brighter and brighter before all turned to black...

### Korriban  
  
Valley of Golg  
  
3661 BBY

Swirling clouds of smoke filled Zykatsin's mind, and every beat of her heart felt like the pounding of a hammer on metal, sending tremors through her tense body. Faster and faster the pulsations came until her blood seemed to burn and boil. An immense pressure clamped down just a little harder around her shoulder, and suddenly the sensation was sharp and clear, the violation of her flesh by the huge teeth which gripped her arm from within. All of the pain came surging in at once, along with the colors, the sounds, everything which had been clouded instantaneously revealed, and one word echoed through it all.

_Focus_

A flash of red accompanied by an electric crackle and high shriek flashed before the young Sith in an instant, and the pressure was relieved from her shoulder. The monstrosity which had tackled her reeled onto its side and began howling, hissing, and coughing as it flailed around madly, clawing at its own neck. One wayward tail swing slammed Zykatsin in the ribs, followed closely by another. She clambered to her feet again, taking half a moment to look for her Lightsaber before realizing it was buried to the hilt in the side of her assailant's throat.

Backing up against the far wall, she slumped into its carved inlet to watch the creature suffer. Every cry resonated throughout her entire being like ripples in the Force itself. After almost a minute of thrashing, one of it's claws caught the hilt of the lightsaber in a swing, twisting the weapon free, but nearly severing its own head in the process. There was a deep thud as it finally collapsed in a heap, its death rattle mixing with the sound of liters of blood spilling onto the stone.

Total darkness again, and quiet except for the dripping and the Sith's own labored breaths. One hand drifted towards her wounds, hovering there for several seconds as she weighed the value of knowing its severity against her aversion to pain. The hand slipped into her robe where the tips of her fingers brushed over several holes of varying circumference, ranging from that of her smallest finger to twice that of her thumb. She doubled over and began to wretch. She felt nauseous, dizzy, and the cold was coming back. Part of her wanted to panic, another wanted to fight and another wanted to sleep. All the conflicting voices seemed muffled and distant, even within her own mind, but there was one that continued to prevail.

**_-Focus-_ **

" _N- Nwûl... Tash..._ " she mumbled, sliding herself down the wall until she was sat against it on the floor. " _Dzwol... sh- shâsotkun..._ " Her incantation paused as she laboriously crossed her legs, took a deep breath, and placed her hands on her knees. " _Shâsotjontû.. châtsatul.. nu tyûk_ ". With every word, the darkness swelled within her. Pools of energy, all but dried up, began to open their gates, allowing the energy to trickle from one location down her body to the next, clearing the way for circular flow. " _Tyûkjontû... châtsatul nu midwan_ ". The trickle soon became a light stream, building up more and more energy as it continued swirling.

" _Midwanjontû, châtsatul nu asha,_ " she went on a little more clearly than before. Deep within the current of energy, she felt an interruption as a cold emptiness crept outward from her wounds. She focused on it, allowing the intense pain to chip away the numb void like a thousand axes hacking at wood. Pain became the seed of anger, both toward the slain creature and herself, and as it grew, the energy within cut faster, deeper, more aggressively into the void space " _Ashajontû, kotswinot itsu nuyak!_ " She was nearly yelling now, and she would remember only three more words before slipping immediately and unceremoniously into unconsciousness.

####  ****

####  _"Wonoksh Qyâsik nun"_

### ??? ??? ??? ???

Red clouds swirled against a blackened sky, fire and lightning raining down upon a charred landscape of ash and rock as Zykatsin sprinted away from a rising tide of shadow. Every step felt heavier and heavier, and soon she collapsed into the ash, but would manage to crawl her way over to a large boulder behind which she would take refuge from the oncoming darkness. 

Suddenly, the center of the shadow wave burst and dissipated, revealing a glowing orb of light. Rays of sunlight began cutting through the fog, and as the Sith stood to face it, the rays seemed to shine through her, burning her from within. She screamed-

### Korriban  
  
Sith Academy  
  
Medical Center  
  
3661 BBY

Bright light began to flood her eyes, the thick haze and mild ache in her head spiking sharply before slowly dulling down as she eased back into the waking world to find herself in a bed in the academy medical center. "Ah, you're awake. Good," the voice of a droid chimed. Zykatsin turned her attention to her bedside where the med droid stood analyzing the monitoring equipment, and out of the corner of her eye noticed Yggas asleep in a chair in the far corner. "He hasn't left this room since he brought you here," the robotic voice pointed out.

"What's going on?" the Sith responded in half-moans through a hoarse voice. 

"You are currently at the Sith Academy Medical Center, where you have been receiving treatment for mild flesh wounds and heavy poisoning for precisely 19.26 standard hours".

Zykatsin stared blankly at the droid and droned, "Thank you". She looked over at Yggas again and saw that he too was stirring from his rest. He took a few moments to fully awaken, yawning and stretching his legs, before greeting his friend with a smile.

"Welcome back to the waking world," he joked as he stood from the chair. As he made his way over to the opposite side of Zykatsin's bed from the droid, he continued, "Now that you're awake, maybe you can tell me exactly what the hell happened in that tomb?"

The Sith shook her head. "I was hoping I could ask you that". She began concentrating on the memory, trying to force as much clarity as possible. Even still it was hazy at best, and she shrugged, saying, "I remember I was examining an artifact when I was attacked by some kind of monster.. I remember it dying, and then.. nothing".

Before Yggas had a chance to respond, the droid cut in. "The creature that assaulted you was a Hssiss, an invasive species of Force-sensitive reptile. Your wounds were severe, but the bite of a Hssiss carries with it a Dark Side poison. You're lucky to be alive, my lord".

Yggas glared at the droid before recounting, "I was on my way to sparring practice when I nearly got taken off my feet by the tremor in the Force you made. Whatever it was, I knew you were in trouble, so I ran for the taxi pad. Saw your master on the way there, he was sure I was going after your corpse". The rattataki frowned deeply and crossed his arms. "But I didn't believe him. And sure enough, I follow your ripples and find you passed out sitting meditation style with a giant lizard with it's head nearly off!"

"Yes.. I think I remember now.." Zykatsin replied. "I stabbed my Lightsaber throught it's throat after it bit me and-.. Wait, where is my Lightsaber?" Not feeling the hilt of her weapon where it would normally be on her belt, she began looking around trying to spot it.

The rattataki frowned again. "I'm sorry, Clay. That lizard must have broken it somehow before it died. Even the crystal was cracked when I found it".

A look of disappointment fell over the young pureblood. "I suppose I can always make another one". A knock came at the door before it opened to Lord Hyron Gell's imposing, shadowy figure. His apprentice's attention locked on him as he stepped into the somewhat cramped room.

"Well, well, my young apprentice. You continue to surprise me". Lord Gell's normally chilling voice carried the faintest undercurrent of praise, and he would almost crack a grin as he continued, "I was certain you were too weak to be worth continuing your training, but you have proved your talent, and thus your value. Perhaps you may yet be worthy of following Darth Malgus into battle".

Both acolytes immediately froze at the mention of that name, partially out of admiration, mostly out of fear. "Master? I'm not sure I understand," Zykatsin replied.

"The Empire is calling on fresh Sith blood for the Rim Campaign, and healers are few and far between. If I was wrong about you, and you do have some value, I may allow you to represent me as my apprentice in the war against the Republic". Lord Gell then turned and stepped back through the door, saying one last thing before closing it behind him. "Meet me in my chambers and we can discuss this in greater detail. And apprentice? I have a surprise for you".

Yggas and Zykatsin stared silently at the closed door for a moment before exchanging looks of disbelief. "You have no idea how jealous I am," Yggas said. Without a second thought, he reached for his Lightsaber and held it out to the pureblood. "Here. Since yours is broken, I would be honored if you would carry my blade to war".

Hesitating for a moment, Zykatsin grasped the long, bladed hilt of the weapon, looked into her friends eyes, and said, "I would be honored to carry it".

### Korriban  
  
Sith Academy  
  
Chambers of Lord Hyron Gell  
  
3661 BBY

Only on rare occasion had Zykatsin felt such a potent mix of anxiety, excitement, and existential dread approaching the entrance to her master's chambers. She took one final, deep breath to steady herself before pushing past the heavy doors to find the room totally void of light, thick with the fragrant smoke of Korribanian Incense. "My lord..?" she asked to the shadows she walked into, and with a deep thud, the doors behind her slammed shut.

Around the edges of the room, large crystals of all shades of red, orange, and violet rose from the ground and emitted faint glows, contributing to a mural of swirling colour covering every surface. Lord Gell's cloaked figure emerged from the darkness, floating several inches off the ground in lotus position before a set of stone basins. "Apprentice," he beckoned, "come, there is much to do". Gently he lowered himself to the ground before standing and facing his student as she approached. "Do you know why I have summoned you?"

Zykatsin shook her head. "No, master". A half-truth.

The elder Sith smirked. "I was beginning to think you were weak, Zykatsin. The Force flows through you, but time and again you have shown yourself to lack the spark- the _fury_ -a truly great Sorceress requires. That is, until now". Slowly, Gell began circling his apprentice, gazing on her as if observing the energy within. "The art of mending flesh and bone is a craft of Sorcery few show talent for, and fewer still pursue. Your encounter with the Hssiss in the Valley of Golg has confirmed my suspicions, there is potential in you".

Even such vague praise was very unlike Lord Gell, and it made the young acolyte feel uneasy. Still, she maintained composure and clarity. "Thank you, master," she replied, "you honor me greatly".

"Yes, well," Gell continued, "I'm hoping you will bring me honor in return by wining glory in war as my apprentice". Stopping in front of his student, "But I ramble. I did summon you for a surprise, after all". With one hand, he untied the silk belt of his robes and let the garment fall to the ground, leaving him bare but for his grey pants. Tattoos snaked and twisted across his skin, the pattern of black vines and barbs painting his body with the unmistakable mark of Sith-hood, leaving the acolyte in awe. "What do you know of Sith Tattooing?"

She had to think for a moment. "Not much, my Lord. I know it's a technique of Alchemy, but not one I've studied".

"Nor would you have been allowed to," the Master went on. "These markings are traditionally given to an apprentice by their master, as a rite of passage, and as an undeniable proclamation of your status as true Sith. They are as much a reflection of the bearer's power as the inscriber's skill. To wear them in your flesh is to accept the will of the Dark Side into yourself, to let it empower you and guide your path, forever more". Lord Gell waved his hand, telekinetically causing four long chains ending in durasteel cuffs to fall from the ceiling. "From the moment you were born, I have trained you, sculpted you into a living conduit of the Force. It is with great pride that I now bestow this gift to you".

An excited gasp escaped the acolyte's lips before she steadied herself again, saying, "My Lord, I... I have no words with which to express my gratitude, I-" her master's raised hand cued her to fall silent, and so she did.

"Disrobe, apprentice," Gell commanded. Hesitating only momentarily, Zykatsin let her heavy over-robe fall before unwrapping the rest of the layers until she stood amid the piled garments in nothing but her underwear. The Lord then said coldly, "All of it". There was another moment of resistance, but the pureblood reassured herself that being raised from slave to apprentice since birth, there was nothing her master had not seen twice. A deep exhale, and the last of it fell to the heap. Her master beckoned, and she stepped forth.

Using the Force, Gell brought up a box carved of deep red stone, large enough for a Holocron, and opened it slowly. "The Pelko bug," the master began, "found only in the Valley of the Dark Lords, their venomous barbs cause blistering, pain, and temporary paralysis". Gripped by an invisible hand, a wicked-looking insect several inches in length floated out from the box, flailing limbs and thrashing its stinger against its unseen restraints. Zykatsin shivered as the bug moved behind her, but she kept her eyes forward. "Now do try not to scream".

The needle-like stinger felt like a hot dagger being thrust into her spine as the Pelko released its venom, her teeth clenching hard and muffling the wail she'd inadvertently released. Every muscle seemed to sharply constrict all at once, as if her own body was attempting to crush itself, and then at once relax such that it was difficult to stand. Lord Gell supported her on his shoulder as he then guided her to the chains.

Cuffed at the wrists and ankles and too weak to move much, the bare pureblood hung above what she could make out to be a Sith Alchemy circle, intricately scribed with High Sith. Her eyes followed Lord Gell as he brought up the first of the stone basins, dipped his hand into the translucent golden oil within, and began covering her dull red flesh with it. Starting with her face, his hands moved delicately across her until every inch of skin was covered, his thoroughness making her squirm more than once.

When this was finished, Gell again sat in lotus position, closed his eyes, and rose from the ground. Another basin hovered in front of him as a swarm of little black needles orbited it, dipping into the thick, tar-like substance one by one. He waved his hand, and the needles assumed a wide orbit around the chained pureblood. The first puncture came at the back of her neck, and slowly, each barbed needle finding a place at a focal point of nerves. She wanted to wince, but her strength would not allow.

"Do not resist the pain," Lord Gell instructed, "it will clear your mind, give you focus. Feel the needles, concentrate on their sting. Reach out to them and guide them with your emotions, and the pattern they draw will be as much a representation of you as your name". In synchronization, each needle rose again, the tiny barbs pulling on her skin and causing blood to surface and mingle with the black ink. And once more, they fell into place, just slightly off from where they had been. Zykatsin hissed through her teeth. Again they rose, and again they fell. On, and on, and on, leaving darkness in their wake...

###  Korriban  
  
Sith Academy  
  
Acolyte Dormitories  
  
3660 BBY

On a list of places Zukkait would miss, her cramped and spartan dorm room would be a long way from the top. Once, these walls had provided a sense of security and belonging, but now the blank stone and metal imparted feelings of emptiness and isolation. It would be good, she thought, to get away from this place. Perhaps she would even find her rage in battle. " _Shâsotjontû, châtsatul nu tyûk_ ," she muttered softly as she folded up one of her favored robes and set it into her slowly filling duffel bag. 

Assorted garments floated around the small room, one by one being sorted into either the bag she intended to bring, or the pile of things she did not. A tunic, a couple of skirts, over-robes, guided by her mind's hand they found their way into the case. " _Tyûkjontû_ ," her mantra went on, " _châtsatul nu midwan_ ". The recitation served to keep her mind focused on the task at hand, but no chant could truly keep her thoughts from what lie ahead, or everything she would be leaving behind.

Three knocks came at the metal door. "Come in," the Sith called out without turning her attention. A moment later, the door slid open as Yggas stepped through with an uneasy mix of joy and sorrow displaying prominently on his face. "Oh, hey Yggas," Zukkait said, stopping what she was doing, "what's up?"

"Not much," the rattataki replied, taking another step inward and closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to come by and.. say goodbye.. before you left for the shuttles". He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, deliberately turning his eyes away from his friend.

A smile cracked across Zukkait's face. "How sweet of you," her words were sincere, but laced with the slightest mockery, "but you know I would have come to see you anyway. I wouldn't leave without it". She noticed the warrior's posture straighten just a bit as his half-scowl softened, and could not help but grin a little wider.

"I know, I know, I just.." he paused and looked at the pureblood. There was a specific look she gave him whenever he would slip on his words, raising her eyebrows and piercing his heart with her smoldering eyes. "I've seen you every day for, what, almost seven years? It's.. just gonna be strange without you, that's all.."

The pureblood giggled and jested, "What, you gonna miss your sister-from-another-system?"

Yggas' pale face flushed pink. "That's-! I don't think of you.. like that.." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, come on, Yggas. I know you care about me," she said matter-of-factly as she poked his chest with one finger. "Not very Sith-y of you, but it's okay". Her grin widened a little more, showing a glint of her sharp teeth. "If I didn't like you, I would have killed you a long time ago".

A heavy silence fell over the two before the warrior stammered, "I- I have something for you.. Close your eyes.." Zukkait looked puzzled, but complied. She felt his arm wrap around her, resting one hand on the small of her back and pulling her close as the other held her throat, and for the first time she felt another's lips pressed against her own. Her face turned several shades redder, her heart pounding in her chest, and for a moment, she was completely stunned before she threw her arms around him. When finally the kiss was broken, the two stood locked in embrace as he whispered to her, "I love you, Clay.. I have for a long time.. Please, whatever happens.. just be safe.. Promise you'll come back to me some day.."

Though she was still in shock, there was no hesitation in her voice.  
"I promise".

# End Chapter I


	2. Through Power, Victory

# Chapter II Through Power, Victory  
  
===============

### Sith Space  
  
Dreadnaught _Lindworm_  
  
Briefing Room  
  
3660 BBY

Dozens of Imperial Commando officers crowded into the plain semi-circular amphitheater, standing shoulder-to-shoulder in their sleek black armor as they awaited the briefing. Amid the sea of polished shadow, a pureblooded Sith stood proud as much as she stood out. Some conversation about the finer points of prisoner management- and several others -was cut short as the bright white overhead lamps dimmed and a hologram of the galaxy coalesced in mid-air at the front of the room.

Two human Sith then entered the room, the immense weight of their dark power sending ripples though Zykatsin's body and mind sheerly out of proximity. One, a strong, imposing figure clad in an all-black battle suit with thick pauldrons and a bulky respirator, the other, an equally intimidating yet not quite so deathly man with dark skin. The latter of the pair moved to the holoprojector terminal, tapped out a few commands, and brought up a projection of a planet while the former Sith stepped forth to speak.

"Ord Radama," he began, his voice harsh and robotic, "one of the Republic's ordnance depot worlds and a crucial staging point for their military operations in the Outer Rim. By seizing it, not only will we strike a major blow at their supply chains, but also remove a major threat from the doorstep of the Empire". The hologram of Ord Radama rotated quickly before zooming in on the surface, showing a sizable stronghold complex atop a mountain. "This is our first target".

The second, yet-silent Sith made his way over to where his fellow lord stood and addressed the crowd. "Stage One of this invasion will be the assault on this Republic stronghold. It is heavily defended, with strong resistance expected from artillery and bellower turrets. Darth Malgus and I will lead the advance force on the ground while the dreadnaughts secure an orbital position. Our goal here is to establish a base of operations on the ground. From there, we can begin to ferry the rest of the invasion force down swiftly and without obstruction".

An officer in the front row raised his hand, speaking up at the permission of the orator. "So the advance force will be charging this fortress effectively without reinforcements?" Some chatter arose behind him but quickly fell quiet again.

"Dropships and Furies will be ferrying reinforcements to the surface throughout the battle, but until we can neutralize the artillery and turret positions, they'll be landing under heavy fire. Silencing those guns will be Zayin Company's primary objective". Zykatsin noticed two officers exchange smiles. "Shin, Kaph, and Daleth companies will remain aboard the ships on standby until the stronghold is ours".

Another officer's hand went up. "And what of medical support, my lord?"

"With the exception of combat medics, all medical personnel will also remain aboard. As soon as we have the stronghold, Kaph Company will escort droids, kolto tanks, and doctors to the ground. We plan to set up a de facto infirmary here," he raised a hand, pointing at a small building near the heart of the complex, "before we begin preparations for the siege of the capital, so we will have Furies ready to depart at a minute's notice. Any further questions?" The room was completely quiet. "Good, then you may return to your units. A detailed copy of your company's orders have just been dispatched to your respective barracks. Glory to the Empire".

 

#### "Glory to the Empire"

### Sith Space  
  
Ord Radama  
  
Forward Imperial Staging Post  
  
Far Outskirts of the city of _Livien Magnus_  
  
3660 BBY

Shells fell like the pounding of war drums all around, the shrill wails of dying men echoing like accursed Sith flutes, and blaster fire rained like the jungles of Drommund Kaas. Zykatsin stumbled into a stack of ammunitions crates, using the bulk to support herself while she wiped the slurry of hot blood and cold mud from her face, inhaling deep to catch her breath despite the burning smoke that corrupted the air. That heat filled her lungs, the pain swelled, and her vision sharpened. Pushing herself back onto her feet, the young Sith broke into a sprint for the next of the scattered, makeshift open-air clinics that made up this section of the Imperial bivouac outside Livien Magnus. 

"Alright, what's wrong with this one?" she demanded of the military nurse as she near-slid into a knelt position beside a splayed-out Trooper in bent and twisted armor.

" _Several_ severe breaks across the ribs and sternum, multiple fractures in the spine and shoulders, and at least three punctures to the right lung," the nurse replied matter-of-factly as he scanned the datapad in his hands. "His armor has proven too warped to remove. Shall I mark him KIA, my Lord?"

A flash of searing crimson eyes put that notion to rest, and the Sith ordered, "Get back". Both took a long step back from the Trooper, who with a motion of Zykatsin's hands began to gently rise up off the ground. She wrent the armor apart with the Force, and he screamed in agony with the sudden decompression of his shattered bones. She reached inside the deep shadows of his body, bending sinew and reshaping cartilage, stretching ligament and tying muscle. She precisely electrified every surrounding nerve to prevent convulsions and, to some degree, stem the torrent of pain. 

Screams turned to dull moans as the damage was corrected, and that which was broken was set to mend. Zykatsin dropped the Trooper back onto the ground rather unceremoniously as she herself again stumbled back, her head throbbing from the mental exertion, her fingers aching from the flow of eldritch power, blinking madly to refocus her sight. Her eyes finally came to clarity gazing out at the distant cliffs where the main battle was taking place, and for a moment she stared at the marching columns of Troopers and Droids alike.

"My Lord," the nurse prodded hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

There was a pause. "I'm fine," she snapped back. "Where's the next one?"

 

****

### One Month Later  
  
Sith Space  
  
  
Ord Radama  
  
  
Lower City Streets  
  
  
Far Outskirts of _Livien Magnus_  
  
  
3660 BBY

Dark night skies flashed and strobed with energy, the exchange of turbolaser volleys in orbit above shaking the stale air with dull, rolling rumbles. Nearly thirty days into the occupation, and the undernourished and undersupplied Imperials were facing the possibility of total defeat at the hands of a Republic retaliatory assault. A battle group consisting of over a dozen cruisers and corvettes had dropped out of hyperspace, pummeling the _Lindworm_ and her Harrower escorts with broadsides and starfighter swarms before they could even scramble their defense forces. All Imperial frequencies were flooded with reports and orders as the officers tried desperately to prevent the response from descending into complete chaos.

Zykatsin had been in the 'downtown' area of Livien Magnus with a squad of troopers confiscating ammunition from an illegal weapons vendor when the news came pouring in. The _Lindworm_ was being overwhelmed. Everyone was ordered to return to the city center in anticipation of a landing force, but by the time the squad's driver had steered their landspeeder up onto the highway and they got a clear look at the battle above, one of the Harrowers was already crippled and listing severely. Pulling off to the roadside and slowing to a halt, the group took a moment to silently observe, captivated by the destruction.

Tension and uncertainty hung heavy in the air as series of explosions rippled across the belly of the disabled Harrower, and it began to fall. Drastically outnumbered and outgunned, the _Lindworm_ veered sharply away from the planet, leaving the assailants in its hyperspace wake as it jumped out of the system. One of the troopers broke the quiet: "My Lord..." His voice was sullen, bereft of the vim and tenacity typical of the corps. "What should we do?"

For a while, even the Sith was unsure. Defenses were collapsing, and now the Republic had driven a stake through the heart of their occupation and cut the head off their leadership in one stroke. She thought for a second, turning to the trooper and saying, "No. We have to get back to the center. We need to regroup and for-"

"Lord! Look!" Another trooper interrupted. The Sith shot him a sharp glare, but her attention quickly followed his outstretched hand to the skies. The 'sunk' warship was pointing toward the ground and gaining speed, caught in the planet's gravity well and unable to escape. A wind of white-hot fire began to blow across the bow as it broke atmosphere- directly above the city center.

Suddenly there was clarity, and a goal: _survive_. "Everyone, back in the transport! We have to go, _NOW_!!" The troopers did not hesitate, loading up into the vehicle with all haste as the driver pointed the thrusters at the heart of the city and set them to full burn. Zykatsin stood behind him, directing his path with her clairvoyance, more than once grabbing the controls to swerve out of the path of an oncoming speeder. Chunks of flaming debris began smashing into the roads and surrounding buildings with increasing frequency, pieces of the crumbling ship half-melted during the plunge.

Cacophonous booming drowned all other sound as the Harrower's bow crashed into the citadel that had served as the Imperial Command center only hours before. The clouds glowed red, the immense firestorm racing outward from the point of impact like an infernal hurricane, reducing all it touched to rubble and ash. It surged along the roadways, licking at the heels of those trying to escape it, swallowing up those who could not. "Lord, perhaps you should sit down!" the driver boldly shouted as the he was forced to weave between ever more obstacles. "We're coming up on a sharp turn!"

"I'm fine!" she snapped back, focusing on the path ahead. "There," she directed, pointing to a small gap between two apartment complexes beyond where the highway bent. "Do you see it?"

"I do," he replied nervously, "but-"

"Don't you _dare_ think about stopping!" she demanded, a sinister weight in her words. The driver's shaking hands tightened around the controls, steadying the vehicle in line with its small target. Zykatsin closed her eyes, opened her hands, and with a sharp push, knocked the speeder into the air and over the side of the highway. Nearly halfway to their target, the burning gale blasted against the walls of their vehicle, swatting it off course. The Sith was knocked against one side and then another, deafened by clashing metal and shattering glass before her limp body was thrown from the viewport with the impact against another building. All she could feel was pain- a searing pressure in her core, and a terrible weight bearing down on her back -as she watched the vehicle tumble down into the dark sublevels below...

### Sith Space  
  
Ord Radama  
  
Lower City Streets  
  
Far Outskirts of _Livien Magnus_  
  
3660 BBY

Darkness. Quiet, still, empty darkness. No sound but the beat of a single heart, no motion but the flow of blood. A gasp, a jolt of energy, and the Sith awoke, a terrible weight bearing down on her. The pace of the beating rhythm increased, cold numbness giving way to hot, sharp pain filling her core like cheap Korribanian liquor. Her vision sharpened, but there was little to see. Residual smoke hung thick in the air, blanketing the rubble of this crumbling building. A single ray of light cut through the haze like the single instinct that echoed in her mind: _survive. Get up, get away, find out what's going on and **survive**_. She pushed against the ground, the pain to shot through her body, and she screamed. There was something holding her down.

Her strength began to fail. Vision blurred once again, and her limbs fell heavy and limp. _What is happening to me?_ she thought. _Get up. Get up, get up, get up, **get up, GET UP!** Through Passion I gain Stre-_ "AAAAAAAHHH!!" she wailed again as the burning pain seemed to cut through her, shifting her very flesh. Tears of both anger and anguish streamed down her cheeks. One hand was able to move from where it was pinned, and slowly moved to her stomach, where a sticky warmth coated her fingers. _Blood_. Hesitantly, they prodded at the spot where the pain was sharpest, coming to rest around a cold stiffness. _Metal_. She had been impaled through the abdomen by a piece of rebar and was losing blood fast. Frustration sharpened into anger, and anger tempered to determination. There was but one path that would see her through now. _Determination, or death_. Her grip tightened around the rebar, and her eyes shut tightly. _Lightning_. 

Blood-curdling wails reverberated off every surface as the electric light flickered and flashed and the flesh was seared, the scent of burning meat saturating the murky underground air. After only a few seconds, she relented, but the blood pushed through the clotting. _Again_. The dark energy raced through her veins and muscles like venom. She howled. It was too much to bear, but the cauterization would not hold- the wound was too grave. Still, she would not resign herself to this fate. _**Again!**_ The dark cavern of ruined construction was set alight with arcing power and rang with the toll of agony. No force of will could keep her from crying out. Blackness swirled all around, and even the sound of her own roaring voice became little more than a vibration in her throat. Everything went dark, everything fell quiet, and the last sound she heard was the distant voice of a stranger before she passed into dream...

 

_**"There's someone down there!"** _

### ??? ??? ??? ???

_There was a dream, a vision of a far-off place where blue waters touched blue skies and lapped gently at her skin. Zykatsin lie in a shallow pool, the coolness of the water and the warmth of sunlight on her face filling her with a feeling long-since lost. Her heartbeat was calm, her mind at ease, no trace of fear or anxiety. For the first time in years, she felt.. safe. Those brilliant crimson eyes that for so long had been trained to be ever watchful of danger suddenly felt heavy, softly closing, leaving her alone with the sensation of the ripples in the pool. She drew in a deep breath, but the air was stale and coarse in her lungs. Her eyes flew open, and an immense shadow was bearing down on her from above, too quick and too vast to evade. All she could do was let out a scream before the blackness enveloped everything._

 

Blue. Cool, semi-translucent blue was all the Sith could see. She was upright, suspended in a viscous fluid within a room so bright it offended the eyes. Several wires and tubes hung down from above, connecting to her body at several points including a respirator mask over her mouth and nose. _Kolto_ , she thought, and the tension within her relaxed just a little, _Where am I_?

With a shrill hiss, a door opened to the medical chamber, and four figures stepped through one-by-one, though the fluid was too opaque and her eyes too unfocused to clearly make out their details. The first, she assumed, was a droid, lanky and skeletal, only humanoid in the loosest sense of the term. The next, two workers- or perhaps soldiers? Their bulky, grey figures stood at either side of the doorway as the final silhouette stepped forward, affording the Sith a better look. Dark, muddy brown robes hung down from broad shoulders to cover the dull reddish skin beneath, while bright yellow eyes peered out from behind a stoical white mask. For a long moment, they stared into eachother's eyes, and Zykatsin felt strangely at ease again.

"How is she faring?" the masked one asked of the droid, who now stood before several screens streaming with charts and data.

"Her burns are healing as predicted. The wound has closed completely, and there are no longer any signs of internal bleeding. We can expect her to be at full health by the time we arrive".

"Good. The Council will no doubt wish to have words with her. When will we arrive?"

_Council?_

"We will exit hyperspace in the Coruscant system in less than 13 standard hours, sir".

 _ **Jedi!**_ Anger swelled within the Sith, the weight of darkness warping the fabric of the Force within the room such that the Jedi returned his attention to her tank. 

"Easy, young one. There is nothing to fear. You are safe now," he cooed in a way the Sith found vaguely insulting. The tank began to tremble, and a small crack formed in the glass between them. "Patience," he continued, "You are aboard a Republic cruiser, and you are still wounded. You'll have your chance to speak soon enough".

The Sith let up, the pressure in the Force subsiding with a deep exhale that bubbled into the kolto through the respirator vents. She would bide her time. For now.

### Republic Core Worlds  
  
Coruscant  
  
High-Security War Prison  
  
3660 BBY

When at last the potent anesthetics had worn off and she could muster the strength to stand, Zykatsin decided to spend some time examining the details of her new cage. It was a mostly featureless room made almost entirely out of solid metal, dimly lit with a ray shield dividing the half with the door from the half with the bare steel slab that served as a bed. She was distraught, but could not yet summon the energy to be furious, so she resigned herself to sorrow. In a far corner from the door, she sat with her back against the wall and her head against her knees, thoughts swirling. _How did it ever come down to this?_

At that moment, the door opened, flooding the room with such light that it made the Sith wince before it closed once more, leaving the Kaleesh Jedi from before standing there alone. The two locked eyes; piercing, bloodshot red to soft but radiant gold. Calmly, he took two steps toward the forcefield between them and knelt with folded hands.

"What do you want?" Zykatsin sneered.

"To talk," the Jedi responded amicably. 

"Great. Here's a start: who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"I am Master Nyrokh. And I _rescued_ you because you were dying. If you had stayed any longer under that building, you would have been beyond saving," he stated frankly.

"I can take care of myself," she hissed in reply, and there was a pause. 

Master Nyrokh took an exaggerated look around the room before coming again to eye contact with his prisoner. "Evidently so". Another pause. "What is your name, Sith?"

" _Hâsk_ ".

"I doubt that".

" _Dzwinjitowai naskachushijontu qinu **chiskûtswazottoi**_ "! A long silence followed.

"My, my. You've got _quite_ a foul mouth, haven't you?"

" _You-_!" the Sith snapped, but caught herself, "You.. understood me?"

Beneath the mask, a small grin came across the Kaleesh's face. "Before the war, I spent many years on Korriban, studying your ancient ancestors. I've picked up a fair bit of the language in that time". He reached into one of the inner breast pockets of his over-robe and and retrieved a piece of reddish sandstone, smaller than the palm of his hand, engraved with a rune in High Sith. "In truth, I brought you here because I am intrigued by you," he said as he used the Force to hold the stone up to the light. "Perhaps you could tell me what this says?"

Zykatsin grimaced, her tone darkening significantly. "I won't be your lab rat, Jedi".

Yet another long, tense silence, and the Jedi returned the trinket to his hand before standing. "Another time, then". With that, he made his way back toward the door, and it opened before him.

" _Kin_ ," the Sith called out before her captor could step fully through the door.

"Hm?" he turned his head to see her again.

"It says ' _Kin_ '".

### Republic Core Worlds  
  
Coruscant  
  
High-Security War Prison  
  
3659 BBY

"Why do you come to bother me so often?" Zykatsin sat in the center of her dim cell with her back to the door. By this time, she had grown accustomed to Master Nyrokh's weekly visits, and had even come to anticipate his arrival so that she could always be found meditating- her way of projecting an air of Sith superiority that she could never be caught off guard. Paradoxically, this would endear her to the Master somewhat.

The Jedi knelt before the rayshield, saying, "Is it so difficult to believe that I enjoy our talks?" He reached into his belt, retrieving from one of its larger pouches a rolled-up cloth which he set before him, unraveling it to reveal a set of six dice of six sides.

"Yes, I find it quite difficult to believe you enjoy being ridiculed by a someone in a cage," she teased half-joking as an set of dice identical to the Master's rose from the ground around the young Sith and spun round her outstretched hand in concentric orbits, "as much as you enjoy getting _whipped_ at dice". A wicked grin cracked across her face. "Roll".

Twelve dice clacked against the metallic floor before coming to rest. "One 2," the Jedi stated. "Believe what you like, then. But I am being honest with you. I find you fascinating, _Zyka_ ". He could see his captive's stance lower at that, but not so low as to suggest genuine insult or displeasure. "You have a certain... _wisdom_ , for someone so young".

"You mean _power_ ," she contested. "Two 2's".

"I mean _wisdom_ ," the Jedi reaffirmed. "You have seen so much in your time. You have experienced terrible pain, and yet..." His eyes glanced down to the dice before him as he paused, "Yet you remain unbroken. You are angry, you are _passionate_ ". He paused again, "But you are not _hateful_ ". Those words hung in the air like a foul smoke before the silence was again broken. "Two 3's".

"I hate _you_ ," she sneered, still smirking in the shadows. "Three 3's".

"Indeed," the Jedi half-chuckled. "I have spoken to the Council about you. They are interested in interviewing you, if you would be so cordial as to speak with them when they arrive. Three 5's".

" _Liar_ ". She could sense that she'd called his bluff, and her smirk broke into a full smile.

"Well done," he commended, collecting his dice onto the cloth and rolling it back up again. "Unfortunately, I must be going though. There is much to attend to, and I am pressed for time". He stood, and the Sith turned her head just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll talk," she grumbled, "but only to _one_ ," she paused, "and you have to be here with them". The request struck Nyrokh as odd, but he did not object, only bowing his head slightly before he turned to leave the room again.

"Thank you".

### Republic Core Worlds  
  
Coruscant  
  
High-Security War Prison  
  
3658 BBY

"Just answer the question, Zyka," Master Nyrokh appealed.

Zykatsin growled, hesitating still to let the truth come out. Embarrassment did not befit a Sith, and this was very near to outright humiliation, so she stood scowling with her back to the pair Jedi observing from the other side of the ray shield.

" _Please_ ".

" ** _None, okay!?_** " she finally lashed out, whipping around to glare into the Kaleesh's eyes, "I've _never_ actually killed another sentient! There! Does _that_ make you happy!?" It took all her strength not to channel the furious energy insider her through her hands and into lightning, for she could feel the tingle of static electricity rippling across her skin and causing her hair to flare out like a Tuk'ata's spines and her eyes to shine like rubies.

Of the Jedi, the Kel Dor was visibly taken aback by the display of anger, a small metallic gasp vibrating in his respirator- but the Kaleesh simply bowed his head before calmly and softly saying, "Yes. _Thank you_ ". Both the Masters exchanged a long, solemn look before the inferior continued, "I must thank you very much for your time, Grandmaster".

Stepping towards the door, the Kel Dor placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder. "I shall wish to speak with you later, in private. For now," he glanced back at the still-seething Sith, "I shall leave you two alone". With that, he stepped out, heavy metal sealing behind him. 

" ** _Why!?_** " Zykatsin shouted, "Why did he just _have_ to know that!?"

Nyrokh turned to make eye contact. "Has it occurred to you yet that this may have been an evaluation?"

"An evaluation of _what?_ " she spat back. Several seconds of silence followed, and the answer to her own question snapped in her mind. "You... want to train me... don't you..?" Again there was silence, but the silence betrayed the Jedi's thoughts, and Zykatsin's classic grimace broke into a broad smile as she erupted with mad cackling. "You are _absolutely insane!_ Did you know that?" Her words trailed off into the laughter and she took a deep breath. "A Sith Jedi? Are you serious? And I thought I'd heard it all".

"The proposition is not quite so outlandish as you might expect," the Kaleesh replied coldly. "You are an _exceptionally talented_ Force Healer. You managed to survive over a week beneath a collapsed building, impaled through your abdomen, and made your recovery in _record_ time".

 _So that's what his interest is_ , she thought, smirking for finally having the answer to that question. "Alright, Jedi. I'll play your game. What must I do to get out of this place?"

"For now, you must wait. The Council will take much convincing, and I'm afraid you have not made a fantastic first impression," he replied matter-of-factly as he opened the heavy door again. "If the Force is with us in this, I should return to see you again soon. For now," he sighed, turning to leave the room, "do try to learn some patience".

### Republic Core Worlds  
  
Coruscant  
  
High-Security War Prison  
  
3657 BBY

Thick, dense clouds swirled in Zykatsin's mind, her head felt heavy, and her eyes were barely staying open. She could barely think straight, for everything seemed to get lost in the obscuring fog. Two years of almost nothing but total isolation were starting to take a deep toll on the Sith's youthful psyche. Even Master Nyrokh's ever less frequent visits were doing little to keep her from going just a bit odd.

Within her first months in prison, she had taken to casual practice of her Force powers- a bolt of lightning or a dancing blanket -as a form of mild entertainment, but by the marking of a full year, she had taken to more dramatic exercises. Refusing food to sustain herself with the Force alone worked for a while, but quickly began to wear on her body severely, and there was only so much lightning one could tolerate in a confined space before the light and the noise became too much. Now, she was biting at her arms to have something to mend; tearing at her flesh and re-sealing it with the Force just to occupy her mind. Every day felt like a fight to keep one step away from stumbling over the cliffs of madness.

" _Patience_ " was all the Jedi could offer, but more and more every day it was seeming to Zykatsin that patience was just another word for giving up, and she by her very nature could not. Everything was in her head was spiraling, spinning, whirling around faster than the gales of Korriban and there was no rest to be found but in the very _eye_ of that storm. All she could do for herself was keep the pain going, keep the _storm_ raging, and direct its motion around herself to avoid being sucked into it. A strong metallic taste was filling her mouth. It was blood, and she spit it out onto the floor. Running her tongue around, she found she had been chewing at the inside of her mouth. How long had she been doing that? She put a hand to her face and worked her magic, and it felt like ripping her lips off.

The room was still spinning, but her body at least seemed to come to balance, and she lay down on upon the cold, metal bed and shut her eyes. _Breathe_ , she thought, _just keep it together_. Cold air filled her lungs and her heart rate slowed a little, just long enough for her to slip into unconsciousness. Even in rest, she would be plagued by nightmares; but it would not be her first night of terrors- and it surely would not be the last.

### Republic Core Worlds  
  
Coruscant  
  
High-Security War Prison  
  
3657 BBY

Two and a half weeks. It had been _two and a half weeks_ since the cell had been any more open than the thin slot her food was slid through, and the solitude was leaving the Sith restless and unable to sleep. Her eyes were growing sore from the strain of the ray shield's light in the otherwise dark room with nothing else to focus on, its low hum never _quite_ steady enough to fade into unconscious white noise. Some part of her wanted to just bang her head on the wall just for the pure feeling of it, but her temples were already throbbing to the point of disrupting any semblance of clear thought, and she had no desire to make that worse. Without sleep, she had little energy at all, not even enough to summon sparks, so instead she tried simply to persevere through meditation.

Suddenly there was a sharp hiss as the door slid open, and Zykatsin's dry and heavy eyes met Master Nyrokh's warm golden gaze. "I must apologize-" he began as he took a broad step toward the ray shield, but the Sith cut him off.

"Save it," she groaned. There was a heavy pause as they stared at each other. "Actually, don't. Where the _tswâq_ have you been?" She sat up a little straighter, trying- and failing -to project the image that this place had not warped her.

"I did not expect to be this long without seeing you," he said solemnly, moving toward one side of the room, opening a wall panel, and punching in a long series of numbers to the keypad beneath. "I recently learned of the death of an old Padawan of mine". Zykatsin sank just slightly while Nyrokh placed each of his fingers one-by-one against the pad's print scanner. "A very talented healer," he continued, his eyes momentarily locking with the Sith's again, "like you". The Jedi bent a little to allow the retinal scanner to read his right eye, stood again, and unclipped a keycard from his belt. "He died in an orbital bombardment". 

Dodging the topic, Zykatsin jutted in, "By the look of things, you didn't come here just to tell me about your lost apprentice". Another uncomfortable silence.

"No, I did not". With that, he slid the keycard into the wall pad and the ray shield dropped as lighting panels in the ceiling slowly illuminated the room.

"I... what..?" Zykatsin put a hand against the wall and steadied herself onto her feet, looking around. "I'm not sure I understand here. I'm free? Just like that?"

"Not quite," the Master corrected. "The Council has agreed to have you appear before them".

"And?"

Nyrokh hesitated. "In truth, I do not know what to expect. They have been silent on this matter for over a month".

"Great," the Sith sighed. "Well, I'll go along with this if it means getting out of this _damned_ metal box".

A smirk broke beneath the Kaleesh's mask. "Do show _some_ grace. This may be the beginning of your journey down the path of the Jedi". He held out his hand to help the unsteady Sith to walk, and after glaring at it for a long moment, she took it, stepping forward slowly as he subtly supported her. As they walked toward the door, Zykatsin had to raise her free hand over her eyes to keep the overwhelming brightness of the prison complex from blinding her. "First lesson, young one," the Master said as they crossed into the all-enveloping light,

#### "There is no Emotion, there is Peace."

# End Chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter III There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge  
  
===============

### Republic Core Worlds  
  
Coruscant  
  
Jedi Temple  
  
3657 BBY

"No, I do _not_ agree with this," one of the council members stated frankly. "She is too unstable; too unpredictable". Many of the grandmasters folded their hands or closed their eyes in contemplation while the Human elder leaned forward and continued, "She is a _Sith_ ".

Zykatsin, dead-quiet and doing her best to remain steady, noticeably sank at the prospect of being sent back to prison, but Master Nyrokh stood perfectly still beside her, undaunted. "My people are very war-like as well, Grandmaster," he spoke up, "Was _I_ not so volatile when you first taught me?" Some of the tension seemed to ease with his words, and a moment of thought followed.

"Still, I do not like it". The Human rested back in his chair, tilting to one side so that his bearded chin came to rest at his index finger, his thumb at his jaw. "This is... _most unusual,_ to say the very least". Again he shifted, and his eyes turned to the Kel Dor in the chair beside him. "However..."

In turn, the Kel Dor's deep, electric voice came forth, "However, the Council has voted to grant your request to train the girl". Zykatsin barely kept from cracking a smirk, while the Kaleesh took a deep bow; the Grandmaster raised a finger and went on, " _But,_ you must take every precaution, Master Nyrokh. Exercise wisdom, and _great_ patience. You will face many unusual challenges- _not_ be prepared. Only by trusting in the Will of the Force, and each other," his eyes shifted to the young Sith, "can you possibly hope to succeed".

"I understand. Thank you, Grandmasters," Nyrokh bowed again with gratitude, and, somewhat unsure of herself, Zykatsin did the same, though not quite so deeply.

"The necessary arrangements have already been made- New robes and a book of meditations are waiting in the apprentice dorms". The Kel Dor raised one hand as he continued, "Go now, and know that the Council will be watching your progress together, _very_ closely. May the Force be with you both".

Standing upright again, the Kaleesh and his newly-blessed Padawan turned and left the council chamber without another word, remaining silent for the entirety of their journey back to the main body of the Temple, even as they passed other Jedi. Tepid embarrassment and a sense of unease were clear on Zykatsin as she walked through the temple dressed in the bare-bones of her old Sith robes for lack of anything else but prison orange to appear before the council in, and she could feel every suspicious leer and mildly disdainful glare that fell on her. Finally, though, she snapped to attention as the quiet was broken.

"Ah, Master Nyrokh," a soft voice came forth. It was that of an aged Mirialan woman with bright jade skin and eyes like smokey quartz, garbed in dark brown and black robes with many layers. She herself was followed closely by a younger-looking Zabrak girl who's skin was redder than the Sith's own, and who's simple beige garments betrayed her as a padawan. "I had hoped we could.. talk..." Her words trailed off as her interest fixed on Zykatsin. "And who is this?"

"Greetings, Master Babanin," Nyrokh replied amicably, "I would like for you to meet my new Padawan. She shows great promise as a Healer," he praised as he put one broad and heavy hand on the young Sith's shoulder, "and I have _much_ faith in her". 

Babanin looked pleasantly puzzled, grinning warmly while raising an eyebrow. She turned her eyes to meet Zykatsin's, smiling widely to her. "Welcome to the Order, young one". She beckoned the Zabrak to come forth, and she did so. "This is my Padawan, Zieglind". Both apprentices exchanged a shy, awkward wave.

Fondly, Master Nyrokh said to them, "You two will likely be spending much time training together in the future. You should get to know each other". Turning back to Babanin, he resumed, "I was just escorting her to the dormitories".

"Perfect!" Master Babanin chimed, "Zieglind can show her the way there, give them some time to get acquainted, and you and I can meet them there after we talk".

"Very well," Nyrokh responded as both masters turned to walk off on their own. 

Zykatsin almost panicked, having no idea what to do, or even how to act, in this totally alien environment, but a subtle _'go on'_ gesture of the Kaleesh's hand put her _somewhat_ at ease- though she nearly jumped when she remembered the Zabrak beside her.

"So," she began unceremoniously, "what's your name?"

"Zykatsin," she muttered with all the very-little confidence she'd managed to retain up to this point. 

"Zee- _cats_ -inn?" the other padawan furrowed her brow almost in pity.

"No," the Sith corrected, "Zih- _kaah_ -tsin".

" _Eesh_ , okay," Zieglind jested with a growing smile, "Is there a nickname I can call you?"

A long pause followed as Zykatsin thought deeply, before she returned the smile genuinely and simply said, " _Clay_ ".


End file.
